Se reconstruire
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Gaito est dans le train, en train de ruminer. Sait-il ce qui l'attend au bout du chemin?


**Nom :** Se reconstruire  
**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara  
**Disclaimer :** C'est pô moi qui ai écrit Mermaid…  
**Pairing :** GaitoXLuchia, GaitoXSara, LuchiaXKaito

* * *

_Parfois les gens oublient qu'ils ont le courage de vivre,  
Mais tant qu'ils auront quelque chose en quoi croire,  
Au fond de leur cœur, ce courage ne s'effacera jamais de leur mémoire._

* * *

Je suis assis sur la banquette du train, et je regarde le paysage défiler.  
Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu dans cette ville. Beaucoup de choses. Surtout désagréables. TRES désagréables.

Tristes, aussi.

Si j'avais su pleurer, je n'aurais plus de larmes.

Mais, comme je ne savais pas pleurer, j'avais choisi la colère. Colère noire, comme toujours.

Après avoir détruit toute une maison, une petite voix m'a dit que je devais me calmer. Mais cette petite voix a vite disparu. J'ai fini à l'hôpital, vidé de mes forces, et dit victime de l'explosion.

Un an pour me guérir de la maladie engendrée par les gaz et autres pollutions humaines avalées lors de l'explosion.  
Stupides humains.

Deux pour être de nouveau capable de parler et de comprendre ce que ces fichus humains me voulaient.  
Stupides humains.

Mais pour ce qui est d'oublier…

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi.  
Je suis stupide.

Je suis sûrement trop borné. Trop lâche. Trop mauvais. Sûrement. Trop égoïste pour l'oublier. Mais, bon sang… C'était quand même la seule personne qui ne se soit jamais réellement occupée de moi. La seule que j'ai jamais voulu protéger. La seule qui m'ait réellement importé. La seule que j'ai aimée.

Mais elle est partie, maintenant. Je pense que s'il y a un « après », ils doivent être heureux d'avoir récupéré un tel ange de pureté et d'innocence.

Elle m'a abandonné à mon sort. J'aurai préféré ne jamais l'aimer. Ne jamais l'avoir comprise. Ne jamais… J'aurai préféré ne jamais la rencontrer… JAMAIS !

… Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Trop égoïste. Je suis vraiment stupide. Mauvais, comme « ils » disent. Je suis très heureux de l'avoir rencontrée. Même ma souffrance présente m'empêche de la détester. Je l'aime. C'est tout. Simple comme bonjour.

Stupide expression humaine…

« Ils ».

Tchh. « Ils » ne disent que des bêtises. Je le sais suffisamment. Et toutes les preuves qu'on m'apportera du contraire ne suffiront jamais. Ce qu'ils m'ont fait, ce qu'ils lui ont fait, ce qu'ils nous on fait, je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. C'est tout. Je les hais. Cela ne changera jamais. Ils le savent. Moi aussi.

C'est normal. Dans l'ordre des choses, comme ils disent. C'est « juste » pour eux. J'aimerai bien comprendre leur sens de la justice. Parce qu'il est très loin du mien.

TRES loin.

J'aimerai comprendre… Non. Pardonner. Mais comment ? C'est de leur faute si elle est morte, quelque part. S'ils n'avaient pas décidé de la punir…

J'ai mis très longtemps à comprendre. Mais, pardonner, je ne le ferais jamais. Quand je pense que, au départ, j'ai cru à une simple coïncidence… Je suis tellement naïf. Tellement faible.

« Elle sera punie en temps et en heure. Tu peux fuir… Cela ne changera rien. »

Et elle avait été punie. Quand je pense qu'ils ont osé lui faire ça ! La faire souffrir jusqu'au bout… Je voulais les faire souffrir autant qu'elle, elle avait souffert…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant…

Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de repartir les affronter ! Je n'ai pu que m'énerver dans ce fichu lit d'hôpital. Je n'ai su que me battre contre moi-même, chaque jour, pour résister à l'envie de la rejoindre. Et quand bien même je reviens en ville…

Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais y faire. Revoir les autres. Pourquoi ? A quoi bon ?

Leur dire quoi ?

Qu'elle est morte ?

Qu'est ce que ça pourrait bien leur faire ? Ils ont une autre Princesse. Ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut pour être heureux. Moi qui les ai tant fait souffrir, il n'est que justice que je souffre à mon tour, n'est ce pas ? Il est normal que je souffre…

Justice.  
Vraiment ?  
Je ne sais pas quoi croire. Est-ce vraiment là ce qui est bien ? Juste ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas. C'est impossible.

_- Je peux m'assoir à côté de vous ?  
__- …_

Les voix des autres me parviennent uniquement comme de faux échos. Je ne vois pas d'intérêt à les entendre… J'indique d'un signe de tête à la personne en face de moi qu'elle peut s'assoir. Elle le fait.

C'est un jeune homme qui doit être un peu plus jeune que moi. Il est blond, petit, et ses yeux verts me rappellent quelqu'un. Qui ?  
Aucune importance.  
Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il me la rappelle. En fait, il me rappelle toute la période des combats. Quand je me battais contre elles… Quand je ne voulais que suivre la moindre de ses volontés. Quand j'étais un enfant, qui pensait pouvoir plier le monde à toutes ses noires et égoïstes volontés.

_- Vous avez l'air triste. A quoi pensez-vous ?  
__- …_

Je le regarde d'un air torve. Qui pourrait avoir envie de parler avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

Un adolescent aux airs de vieillards… Un enfant détruit avant l'âge… Un monstre haï et détesté.

Je ferme les yeux et détourne la tête. Il remue en moi quelque chose de trop puissant pour que j'ose comprendre quoi.

_- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?  
__- …_

Il s'accroche, le petit. N'a-t-il pas compris que je ne parlerais pas ? Il m'ennuie. Il m'énerve. Trop de choses ne devraient pas encombrer ma mémoire. Je devrais pouvoir le rembarrer facilement, comme je l'aurais fait avant.

Avant ?

Mais, avant… Je ne le connaissais pas, si ?

Je crois que si. C'est impossible autrement. Mais alors, qui est-ce ? Parmi elles, il n'y avait que peu de garçons. Je ne vois pas… Ah. Si. Je vois. Peut-être.

Comment faire pour en être sûr ?

Est-ce que je _veux_ en être sûr ? Je suis, si c'est bien lui, supposé le détester. Et réciproquement. Supposé. Après tout ce temps, est ce que c'est encore vrai ? Je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement. Mais je le hais moins qu'avant.

Je crois.

Et lui ?

Bonne question.

Un seul moyen de savoir la réponse… Si j'ai envie de la savoir. De toute façon, je lui dirais quoi ? « Pardon » ? Toujours rêver. « Elle est morte » ? Qu'est ce que cela lui ferait ? Et lui… Oui, il doit me détester. Il aimait Yuuri… Et Yuuri est encore dans l'eau sous forme de poisson, depuis ce dernier combat.

Je n'en ai rien à faire, au fond. Il peut bien être qui il veut, je n'en ai rien à faire.

_- … Monsieur ?  
__- … Arrête avec tes « Monsieur », Hippo._

Même ma propre voix me semble lointaine. Que suis-je ? Un fantôme ? Un esprit ?

_- … Gaito.  
__- … Oui ?  
__- … Sara-sama, où est-elle ?_

Evidemment.

Il a fallu qu'il en parle.

Sara…

_- Elle est morte._

Je l'ai dit.

Sara est morte.

A cause d'eux.

Pas de lui directement, mais d'Aqua Regina, des huitres parlantes, des chefs des Sirènes. A cause de ces hypocrites qui prônent « l'amour universel », et qui assassinent par derrière.

Je replonge mon regard terne dans les yeux tristes et émeraudes de l'ancien Gardien des Scellés.

_- … Pourquoi ?  
__- … Aqua Regina.  
__- … Vraiment ?_

Je serre les poings, plisse les yeux. Il me soupçonne, ou quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Je ne suis pas _précisément_ le modèle de franchise et d'honnêteté, à ses yeux. Logique.

Mais à ce point là…

_- … Me crois-tu vraiment capable de mentir sur ce sujet ?  
__- … Non._

Il est intelligent. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin. Je ne suis pas encore capable d'en parler vraiment. Je ne veux pas m'énerver. Pas devant lui. Je ne m'énerverai même pas face à Aqua Regina.

Je la _tuerais_.

Comme elle l'a tuée.

Je crois que le voyage arrive à sa fin. Nous ne sommes plus beaucoup dans le train, et le terminus est pour bientôt. Je ne sais pas où il va. Je sais que je peux l'aider.

Si j'y arrive. Suis-je en état ? Je n'en suis pas très sûr. Suis-je capable de redonner une forme humaine aux Dark Lovers ? Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

Dois-je lui donner de probables faux espoirs ?

_- … Gaito.  
__- Oui ?  
__- C'est égoïste de ma part de vous demander de faire revenir Yuuri-san, n'est ce pas ?_

Je n'y crois pas. Vraiment, il a de la détermination et de la volonté. Trois ans après, il l'appelle toujours Yuuri-san.

Il la mérite.

Elle le mérite.

_- Sans doute.  
__- … Vous ne le ferez pas.  
__- … Je ne sais pas.  
__- … Comment ça ?  
__- … Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable, Gardien des Scellés. Content ? C'est en partie à cause de toi que je suis dans cet état là, tu sais._

Ma propre voix me semble lourde et érayée, comme un vieux disque humain. Je l'accuse… Et il a l'air triste. … Non. Il me prend en pitié. Je déteste ça.

Je sais pourtant qu'il n'a rien à y voir.

… Je devrais m'excuser.

Impossible.

Je reste Gaito.

_- Terminus !_

Le son sortant des haut-parleurs le fait sursauter. Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Du moins, selon mes souvenirs…

_- … Allez, viens, Gardien.  
__- …_

Il ne bouge pas.

J'attends un instant, puis croise les bras. Vieux réflexe. Je l'ai toujours gardé…

Je crois que cela énervait Sara.

_- … Tu ne voulais pas retrouver Yuuri ?_

Son visage reste en suspens un instant. Puis il sourit.

Se lève à ma suite.

Dire qu'il y a trois ans, je l'aurai exterminé sans pitié…

Et que maintenant, trois ans après, je vais lui permettre de retrouver celle qu'il aime.

J'ai donc tant changé ?

Pfff.

Je le conduis jusqu'à la mer. Elle n'a pas changé, elle. Toujours aussi belle, sauvage et imprévisible. Comme Sara.

…

Je m'accroupis, plonge ma main dans l'eau froide. Mon reflet me saute à la figure.

C'est vraiment moi ?

Cet enfant aux yeux tristes, aux cheveux grisonnants, au teint cireux ? … Oui. C'est moi.

Je dois faire peur.

_- Rassemblement._

Je sens qu'elles sont loin. Très loin. Mais elles arrivent. L'eau les guide. Jusqu'à moi.

Comme toujours.

Elles arrivent, ensemble, soudées, comme toujours.

_- …  
__- … Gaito ?  
__- … Tais-toi, Hippo._

Je claque des doigts. Me concentre.  
Laisse mon pouvoir prélever ce dont il a besoin.

En aura-t-il assez ?  
Là est la question…

Elles prennent forme humaine. Ma vision se brouille de plus en plus. Je ne vais peut-être pas tenir. Leur silhouette se dessinent lentement, lumières sombres, reflets de mon âme.

Un brusque contact.

J'étais en train de tomber. Mais il m'a retenu. Lui ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussi… Donc, je peux dormir en paix.

Noir.

* * *

- Gaito-sama !  
- Gaito !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents s'éveilla lentement. Il se sentait légèrement vaseux, mais il était vivant.

Et, vu les braillements d'Eriru, il avait réussi.

Il se redressa, hagard, et croisa le regard du blondinet qu'était resté Hippo. Détournant le regard, il se releva rapidement et s'épousseta, vieille habitude gardée du temps où sa réputation l'obligeait à garder un tel masque.

- Gaito…  
- … Tais-toi, Gardien. Tu as ta Yuuri. Sois heureux.

Il s'éloigna, se débarrassant des Dark Lovers en leur attribuant la tâche de surveiller Hippo et Yuuri. Le Roi des Panthalassiens rejoignit de nouveau la ville. Arpentant les rues, il se mordit la lèvre.

Au revoir, réputation.

S'il en avait eu une un jour.

Depuis que Sara l'avait sauvée et qu'ils s'étaient enfuis ensemble… Il avait juré à sa Princesse de ne plus jamais user de ses pouvoirs. Il venait de rompre sa promesse une deuxième fois, la première étant après la mort de sa belle.

Au revoir, fidélité.

Il l'avait, quelque part, trahie. Sur son lit de mort, la jeune rousse lui avait interdit de la guérir avec son pouvoir. Il avait ragé, elle n'avait jamais cédé. Et maintenant, il l'avait usé pour des choses futiles.

Non.

Hippo et Yuuri, ce n'était pas futile. Du moins à ses yeux.

Il voulut retourner sur ses pas quand il entendit le bruit. Un bruit de mégaphone. Un bruit de sirènes de la police humaine. Il y avait eu ça, quand ils étaient venus le chercher.  
Il se retourna, et découvrit un cordon de police autour d'une haute tour. Se rapprochant, il leva la tête et découvrit une silhouette au bord du vide. Bousculant sans aucune gêne les hommes en uniforme, il plissa les yeux. Cette silhouette… C'était…

- Bon sang… Luchia ?

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là-haut ?

L'imbécile.

Je bouscule l'homme au mégaphone et me précipite vers la porte de l'immeuble, mais un autre policier me retient.

_- Où allez-vous ?  
__- Je connais cette fille. Lâchez-moi._

Je le fixe d'un regard noir jusqu'à ce qu'il me lâche, et m'engouffre dans l'immeuble. Dédaignant l'ascenseur, je monte les escaliers, la tête bourdonnante de questions.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi veut-elle mourir ? Kaito est-il au courant ?  
Mon baka d'Otôto ne doit rien en savoir, mais c'est sûrement à cause de lui. Les hauts faits de cette fichue Princesse Rose sont toujours à cause de lui. J'en ai fait l'expérience.  
Je continue de monter, cherchant le toit. Je traverse un couloir, monte de nouvelles marches, et finis par trouver une grande et lourde porte cadenassée. M'approchant, je remarque que la chaine avait été coupée. Je poussai la porte.

Elle est là. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux blonds sont un peu plus ternes, et un peu plus longs, mais elle ressemble à l'apparence humaine de la Princesse que j'avais connue. Elle pose le pied dans le vide.

_- Luchia !  
__- … Dare ?_

Elle se retourne. Ses yeux, eux aussi, me semblent moins vifs et brillants qu'auparavant. Je fais un pas, elle reste immobile. Me reconnait-elle ? Je crois que oui, vu la lumière dans ses yeux. Qui s'éteint aussi soudainement qu'elle est venue.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?_

Elle me vouvoie toujours. Cela m'a toujours fait bizarre. Je ne savais pas l'interpréter. Signe de respect ? Toujours courir. Signe de peur ? Peut-être. Improbable.

_- Moi, je fais ce que je veux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ta place soit sur cette rambarde, Princesse.  
__- Comme si vous pouviez comprendre. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
__- … Pourquoi ?  
__- Est-ce que ça vous regarde ?  
__- Je te demande pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu crois donc être la seule à pouvoir ressentir des sentiments humains entre nous deux, Luchia ?  
__- Laissez-moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes revenu, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! C'est impossible !  
__- Ah oui ? Prouve-le. Et mon baka d'Otôto, il n'est pas au courant ? Il est pourtant concerné._

Elle tremble ?

_- JUSTEMENT, TAISEZ-VOUS !  
__- … Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
__- IL EST MORT ! LAISSEZ-MOI !  
__- … So. Et tu crois peut-être la seule à souffrir ? Tu crois que t'as le droit d'abandonner comme ça ? Et tes amis, ta famille, ils ne comptent pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit de sauter de ce toit, Luchia.  
__- AH OUI ?  
__- Si tu veux hurler. OUI, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !  
__- ET POURQUOI DONC ?  
__- SARA EST MORTE AUSSI, IMBECILE !_

La stupeur dans ses yeux. Qu'elle est naïve. Elle nous croyait sûrement encore des kilomètres sous la mer, je parie. Comment peut-elle parler ainsi ?

_- POURTANT, JE SUIS ENCORE LA ! JE SUIS PAS MORT ! J'AI FAILLI, C'EST VRAI, ET JE ME DEMANDE ENCORE POURQUOI JE SUIS LA, CAR JE NE COMPTE POUR PERSONNE ! ALORS, TOI, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE SAUTER !  
__- Gaito…  
__- TU CROIS PEUT-ÊTRE QUE J'AI PAS SOUFFERT ? J'AI DETRUIT TOUT CE QUI M'ENTOURAIT DANS UN RAYON D'UN KILOMETRE ! ET JE SUIS ENCORE LA ! TU N'AS PAS… Pas…_

Bon sang, mon corps s'y met. Je n'ai plus de voix. Tch. Quelle imbécile, cette Princesse. Mourir pour ça ? Avec ceux qui comptent sur elle ? Comment peut-elle ?

Si même moi je ne suis pas mort…

_- Gaito…_

Elle est descendue de la rambarde et s'est rapprochée de moi. Son expression… Me rappellerait presque Sara. Mais elle n'est pas ma Princesse. Elle ne le sera jamais. Sara était unique. Sara était mon contraire tout en m'étant pareille et indispensable. Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle.

Et maintenant ? Sara est unique.

Alors pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer devant Luchia ? De me confier ? Je ne sais pas. C'est une envie brutale et profonde, comme celles que je ressentais devant Sara. Luchia a muri. Toujours aussi imbécile, mais elle a muri.

…

Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Je déraille complètement. Pourquoi ai-je mal aux yeux ? J'ai envie de pleurer, ils me piquent. Pleurer devant elle ? Jamais. JAMAIS !

…

Raté.

Cette fois ci, je pleure pour de bon. J'en ai marre de ce masque, de ce corps, de cette apparence, de cette vie qui n'en est pas une. Je veux m'envoler. Loin.

Qu'est ce que…

Elle m'a… Pris dans ses bras ?

On dirait… On dirait Sara.

…

Elle qui m'a fait promettre de l'oublier et de vivre… Ai-je le droit ? Non. Même si elle me l'a fait promettre, je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Ni la remplacer.

Mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

Ce n'est pas la remplacer… C'est… Tenter… Autre chose ?

_- Nantoka naru saa, Luchia. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, pas toi. Parce que sinon, pourquoi moi, je serais encore là ?  
__- … Je ne sais pas… Gaito._

… Je ne t'oublierai pas, Sara.

Promis.

* * *

_Mêmes les pires êtres du monde  
__Peuvent voir le monde  
__Autrement._

* * *

**Gaito:** ... J'y crois pas.

**Luchia:** ... Elle a osé.

**Sara:** Je suis morte?

**Kaito:** Moi aussi?

**Gaito:** *retient G.S. qui tente de s'enfuir*

**Gakuto-Sara:** LÂCHE-MOIIII! *est soulevée par la peau du cou*

**Yuki-chan:** Lâche-là!

**Gaito:** Toi aussi, viens là! *la soulève aussi*

**Yuki-chan&Gakuto-Sara:** AAAAAAAH!

**Yuki:** Bon sang, mais lâche-les à la fin...

**Yuuri:** Gaito-sama... Vous... Avez fait ça... Pour Hippo-sama et moi?

**Gaito:** Nan.

**Yuuri:** OUINNNN!

**Gakuto-Sara&Yuki-chan:** GAITO, LÂCHE-NOUUUUUS!


End file.
